What If
by Definitely-yesterday
Summary: One-shot inspired by the following prompt: Person A has a horrible nightmare about losing Person B that wakes both of them up. Person A is crying and clinging to Person B as they spend their time reassuring Person A that everything was alright and soothing them back to sleep.
**Author's note:** Not beta read, so all grammatical and spelling errors are my bad. Feedback welcomed!

* * *

Kai had awoke up with a start. He felt his heart hammering against his chest and his face was damp. Kai knew he had had a nightmare, but trying to remember the actual dream was tricky. It all seemed hazy now. He remembered standing in the middle of a room. There was fire and bodies littered the ground. The floor was also covered in debris which looked like shattered glass and the remains of church pews. He had looked around confused and then down at his hands. There had been blood on them. He also remembered running his hand through his hair and his hand coming away with more blood. He went to lick his lips and he felt fangs. 'What the hell?' he had thought. He then heard footsteps and he turned towards the entrance.

It was Bonnie. He had felt himself smile but it wasn't a happy smile. He knew this smile. He had remembered grinning like that in the past vividly. The last time he wore that smirk was the night he had butchered his siblings. Time seemed to skip around and the last thing he remembered was him saying, "Motus!" The spell had thrown Bonnie against a wall and he had laughed. She had lain paralyzed while he slowly watched the light fade from her eyes. He had killed Bonnie.

* * *

Kai pulled himself up to lean against the headboard on the bed he shared with the Bennett witch. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. His lungs felt constricted. He closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his sweat-slicked chest. He was pretty sure he was going to pass out. Kai was suffocating.

* * *

Bonnie had woken up when she felt the bed suddenly shift. She had still bordered on falling back to sleep when she heard a gasp not once, but twice. She drug herself from her sleep state and sat up on her elbow to look at the Gemini coven leader lying beside her.

"Kai?" Bonnie questioned softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Bonnie squinted up at him. It was mostly dark in the room but the light of the moon filtered in through the window beside the bed and Bonnie was able to see that Kai's face was shiny with sweat. His eyes were squeezed shut and he had a fist pressed to his chest with his other hand clutching the blankets. Bonnie quickly shot up, touched his shoulder gently, and repeated his name. When Kai didn't respond but continued to seem to struggle for air, Bonnie climbed onto his lap. She had thought it was all sweat that covered his face until she saw a tear slide from beneath a closed lid. She cupped his damp face.

"Kai," Bonnie said more firmly.

He felt the edges of his vision start to darken when he felt a weight on his legs and hands on his face. He managed to unscrew his eyes and saw Bonnie's face looming close with a concerned expression.

He gasped, "Bon," and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Bonnie stroked his scruffy cheeks with her thumbs and said soothingly, "I'm here, Kai," she leaned forward to press her forehead to his, "You're okay."

Kai managed to speak again, "Bon, I can't-" he licked his lips, "You were-"

Bonnie said, "Look at me. You're okay. I'm okay."

"Just breathe with me," she said nodding, "Okay?"

Kai looked into her eyes and nodded.

Bonnie spoke again, "Follow my breathing. In and out. In and out."

After a few minutes of Kai mimicking Bonnie's breathing, his heart seemed to stop racing and he could breathe easier. Kai closed his eyes.

Bonnie lifted her forehead from his and stroked his facial hair. She looked at his drawn face. She then began running her hands up and down his neck and upper arms.

"How are you feeling?" the Bennett witch asked.

Kai let out a shuddery sigh and said, "Better now."

Kai opened his eyes to look at Bonnie and gave a strained smile.

Bonnie was deciding on whether she should ask him what had happened or let him tell her when he was ready, when she saw his eyes glaze over and the smile drop from his face. He looked away from her and simply stated, "I killed you."

Bonnie searched his face and bit her lip. She ran her hands up his neck and into his hair. She began to lightly drag her nails along his scalp like he loved. Kai sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

Bonnie chewed her lip then asked, "Bad dream?"

"A hell of a bad dream," Kai responded while slipping his hands under Bonnie's tank top. He began running his hands up and down her bare sides.

Bonnie hesitated then spoke, "Wanna tell me about it?"

She felt Kai's hands stop for a second. She continued, "It might help."

Kai kept his eyes closed and resumed running his hands along Bonnie's sides.

"I was in some room. Maybe a church. I dunno, but there were bodies everywhere," Kai started.

"The room was trashed," he stated.

"I had blood on my hands. In my hair. I think on my face. I had-" Kai paused.

He shifted and rubbed his thumbs across Bonnie's stomach. The coven leader pressed his lips together and continued, "I had fangs."

Bonnie frowned and continued softly scratching his scalp as he recounted his nightmare.

Kai said, "You came through a doorway then the dream gets fuzzy but…" he trailed off, his voice wavering.

Bonnie saw his Adam's apple bob. Her frown deepened and her brow furrowed. When was the last time she had seen Kai this distraught? She thought. Had she ever?

"I used magic to throw you against a wall and I- I killed you, Bonnie," Kai's voice cracked.

He opened his eyes and looked into the young witch's green ones, saying quietly, "I killed you."

Bonnie cupped his face and said softly, "No, you didn't. I'm right here."

Kai opened his mouth to speak, but Bonnie stopped him.

"I'm not dead. You didn't kill me. I'm okay, Kai. You're okay. It was a dream," Bonnie stated.

Kai nodded, licked his lips, and said, "It was just so real. When I woke up, I guess I wasn't quite out of the dream and had a panic attack."

Bonnie nodded in understanding having had her own share of panic attacks, some of which Kai had helped her through.

"It's okay. I'm here," she said.

"Yes, you are," he said looking at her intently. Kai traced a finger along her face.

He continued, "And I love you, Bon."

Bonnie's lips parted in surprise and Kai tangled one of his hands in her hair pulling her face to his. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Bonnie let him deepen the kiss then roll her over onto her back.

* * *

After they had made love, Bonnie insisted on being the big spoon.

When she had told him to roll over so she could hold him for once, the Gemini coven leader had smirked and said, "But your face is gonna be like, what? In the middle of my back? Will you even be able to breathe?"

Bonnie had swatted his shoulder and told him to roll over. Kai had relented, rolling to face away from her.

Though Bonnie was smaller than Kai, he still felt protected, safe. With her arm wrapped around him and her breath feathering gently between his shoulders, he fell asleep in the middle of talking.

The warlock had just said, "Bonster?"

Bonnie had hummed a response.

Kai had asked sleepily, "What do you call a snobby criminal walking down stairs?"

Bonnie had replied, "What?"

Kai had mumbled unintelligibly then let out a soft snore.

Bonnie had let out an exasperated chuckle. Of course, he would pass out in the middle of a joke she wanted to know the punchline to. She snuggled closer, exhaled happily, and fell asleep.

* * *

Bonnie had awoken first. She turned her head and sat up to blearily look at the clock on the side table closest to Kai. It was 10:13 in the morning. They had managed to separate during the night with Kai lying facing her. Bonnie laid back down, facing Kai, and ran her fingers along his jaw and cheeks. He stirred and opened his blue-gray eyes. He gave a small smile and said huskily, "Hi."

Bonnie smiled back and said in a tired, throaty voice, "Hi, yourself."

Kai ran a hand over his face.

Bonnie said, "I have an important question."

Kai eyed her warily, "Okay…"

Bonnie furrowed her brow and tapped her chin in thought for a minute.

She said, "Well…"

Kai groaned and said, "Bon, you're killing me."

Bonnie gave him a serious look and said, "This is important and I just want to make sure I ask it right."

Kai searched her face and nodded.

Bonnie spoke slowly, "So, what _do_ you call a snobby criminal walking down stairs?"

Kai's mouth opened a little then closed. He laughed and asked, "Seriously?"

Bonnie grinned at him and nodded.

"A condescending con descending," Kai replied.

Bonnie snorted and said, "I can't believe I waited six hours for a terrible pun."

Kai looked offended and exclaimed, "Hey! That was comedy gold!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Kai wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Bonnie's face was in his neck with one of her arms wrapped around him and her other under her cheek.

Kai said, "Wait until I tell you the Super Mario joke I found on the internet the other day."

Bonnie could hear the smile in his voice. The voice of her not quite friend nor really her boyfriend.

He was her…something. Or maybe he was just hers. Her Kai.


End file.
